Strain on us
by RaiKimLover
Summary: this is a sequel to dont leave me Rai. Its about when the forces of evil put a strain on Kimiko and Rais relationship ok and to let everyone know im sry about the quotetation i completely forgot
1. Chapter 1

**Kimiko's POV**

Merry Christmas Kimiko Rai said as he greeter her outside her 'room'. You too Rai Come on lets go have breakfast. She grabbed her boyfriends hand and they walked to the table and sat down next to each other. They each had pancakes but they all ate fast after wishing Omi and Clay there Merry Christmas's too. Kim could see how eager Rai was to open present and she was also to open his but she made herself wait. She opened one from Clay first. It was body splash. Oh thanks Clay where'd you get it. We had Rai distract you well me and Omi went to the mall. Oh really Kim laughed. Then she opened Omi's it was red lipstick and barrettes in red of course. Thank you Omi these will look great on me. Your welcome Kimiko Clay and Raimundo helped me pick them out. That was nice. Finally she opened Rais present one was a gold ring with a Xiaolin Dragon on it with a blue stone on the middle. It's a promise ring Rai said. Oh- don't thank me yet there's more Rai laughed. Then she bulled out a flame colored red bikini oh thanks Rai but where am I going to swim in the winter. Not here with me in Brazil. Are you serious Rai? Yeah your going with me too Brazil. Omg Raishe jumped up and hugged him I cant wait me either Rai agreed.

**Raimundo's POV**

He was so happy Kim liked his gifts he could hardly imagine what she got him. He opened Clays and clay got him a 10 gallon hat. Rai laughed thanks Clay. Happy too partner. Then he opened Omi's and it was a picture off him a Omi sparring together. Thanks Omi. You are most welcome my friend. Finally Rai opened Kimiko's presents. First he pulled out a shirt as green as his eyes with a wind puff on the front thanks Kimiko. Oh by the way there's a present that Im going to give you later. And..Kim said after we get back from Brazil were going to Tokyo Really that's awesome Rai exclaimed. I know.

**Later Kimiko's POV**

After all the presents were opened and everything was cleaned up. Then it was time for training. Rai was her partner as always now especially since they had a special power together. It had happened one day when they were sparring each other. They both shot their elements at the other at the same time and when wind and fire met at the center the burst flew up with fire in the center and wind winding around it. The wind then split apart and rose one of the pillars in the air spinning it like a tornado and then slamming it down into a pit of fire. When it was over Kim and Rai just gaped open mouth at what they had done well the other has just stared they had name this move winding fire and it had proved very affective on Jack-Bots. They had asked master fungs opinion and he had said to just practice it to make sure it didn't get out of hand and they couldn't control it But now Kim was getting impatient. Come on Rai lets go. OK ok Rai laughed. Kimiko dragged Rai to the entrances of their 'rooms'. Ok just to let you know I got Master Fung's permission to do this. What did you do Rai asked suspiciously. Ok she pulled opened the cover and showed Rai what she did. When Rai wasn't around she and Clay had helped her knocked down the wall separating her and Rais room. Now it was twice as big and there personalities were mixed together in there new room. This is awesome Kimiko. He hugged her. I love it. He sat on they're pallets which were know put together Come here Kimi let me show you my promise ring. She sat down. Here's mine Rai said. His was identical to hers only there was a red stone in the middle. So what's the promise Rai. To be with you forever. Always Kim agreed.

So are you ready for Brazil Kim Rai asked? Are you ready for Tokyo Rai Kim asked. Yes they said in unison and they both started to pack!

**Dojo's Back** **over Brazil**

Next stop Brazil Dojo said. They rode for a while with Kim leaning on Rai. When they got there Rai was already smiling wide. Kim could tell Rai was happy to be home. They jumped off Dojo's and said goodbye. We'll call you when were ready to go to Tokyo. Ok bye. Come on Kim lets go Rai grabbed her hand and they went through the streets of Rio. Finally they reached Rai's house he hadn't even knocked when the door opened. Raimundo and Kimiko how are you come in come in Raimundo's Mom Juanita Pedrosa ushered them into the house. Hi Mom Rai said. Hello Mrs. Pedrosa Kim said. How are you both. Did you like your Christmas presents. Yes they both agreed smiling. Well come on Ill show you to your room. Its Rai's old room Kimiko Mrs. Pedrosa whispered in her ear. I heard that Mom, lets go Kim, Ill show you. He went up the stairs with both their bags. When they reached the room he opened the door and set the bags down. Its nice Rai thanks he said I like it. They were both tired so they skipped dinner and went to bed.

**The Next Day Kim's POV**

Rai's mom made a wonderful breakfast and then Kim but on her new bikini and it was a perfect fit and Rai wore blue swimming trunks and they set off for the beach. Rai brought his surfboard and surfed the waves well Kim watched. Then they went for a swim together. After they spread out their towels and lay down next to each other to dry themselves off in each others warmth. They were almost ready to leave when they heard the familiar drone of jacks heli-copter. They sprang up and got into a fighting stance. Well well Jack said if it isn't my favorite Xiaolin Loser. Hey wait where are the other two. No way! You two are here together aren't you. Haha- isn't that just so sweet. Not! Hahaha. Anyways enough small talk. Jack-Bots attack! 100's of jack-Bots descended from the sky. Rai and Kim looked at each other. Winding Fire! They shouted in unison. As the wind engulfed the jack-Bots and then slammed them into a fire pit. The rest they beat of using they're singular elements. Then both Kim and Rai jumped up and pinned Jack to the ground. Why are you here jack? Rai asked. You know we have no Sheng-gong-Wu Kim added. Ok ok Jack said Chase Young sent me to get your medallion Raimundo. My medallion why? He asked. That's what I asked Chase and he said if you needed to know I'd tell you. You better not be lying Jack Kim said cause if you are well find out.. With that they let him go. Don't interrupted are vacation again or we wont be so nice next time Rai said. And with that Jack Spicer flew into the horizon. Im sorry about that Kim. Its ok Rai but really what's the big deal about your medallion I mean you wear it all the time. Honestly Kim I have no idea.

**? POV**

You too may have escaped this time. Enjoy your little vacation well you can because next time you wont be so lucky. I will have that medallion and I will break you two apart. Bit by bit. Muhahaha!


	2. Chapter 2

**Later**

" Im still really sorry Kim. Rai its ok its fine. I still feel like I ruined are vacation. They were packing they're stuff for Tokyo. Really though Rai where'd you get your medallion." He sighed, " I was going through my great grandfathers stuff in are attic a year before coming to the temple. Well I was going through it I found a medallion, this medallion, I liked it so I asked my parents if I could have it and they let me. I asked about the medallion before and they've said that it was given to him by his best friend and soon after wife. She said that as long as he had it they'd be together. I really didn't think it meant anything until well until now. That's so romantic Rai!" "Yeah I guess it is, he said still frowning. Rai, dont feel sad we still have Tokyo ahead of us. At that he smiled. "Your right lets go! Soon after they were on they're way to the airport.

**On Tohomiko Jets above Tokyo**

**"**I can't wait, Im so excited for you to see my papa." "Do you think he'll like me?" "He liked you the last time so why not." "That was before we started going out." Kimiko laughed. "It'll be fine." "Whatever you say Kimi." "You know it." They sat in comfortable silence and took some time to sleep. Soon they were there. Kimiko pointed out the Tohomiko Tower, just like the first time they were there, to get the Zing-Zong Bone (AN: I know that's spelled wrong bear with me). They landed were put in a nice car and drove to Kimikos house(well..apartment). Kimikos dad answered the door. Kimiko gave him a big hug as he reacquainted himself with Raimundo. "I'm so happy, you have come for a vacation. Im also happy that my daughter has found a respectable boy to date." Kimiko blushed. Raimundo relaxed and gave him the 100-watt smile Kimiko had fell in love with. "Im honored to be invited." "Its nothing, right Dad." "Of course Kimiko. But come lets eats dinner and then I'll let you both go to sleep. They were escorted into their room. Raimundo whistled, impressed. He glanced into the bathroom and surprise surprise it looked much bigger than Raimundo's room back at home. They washed up and went into the dinning room where it looked like their was enough food for an army. Raimundo sat down next to Kim and they started eating well Kimikos dad was like interrogating Raimundo it seemed. "How old did you say you were Raimundo?", Kimikos dad asked. "17 sir." "Oh and Kimikos 16 , not bad not bad at all." "Ok...", Raimundo replied. "How long have you been dating", he continued. "1 year and a half", Raimundo replied without hesitation." "Getting serious huh?" "Well, I love Kimiko, and she loves me so I would guess so." "That's good", Kimikos dad answered seeming to stop asking questions. After eating in uncomfortable silence Kimiko and Raimundo excused themselves and went to their room. Raimundo sat on the bed and sighed. "What wrong Rai?", Kimiko asked. "I think your dad hates me." "What!, no he doesn't." "Ok.., Raimundo said with a hint of sarcasm. Luckily someone knocked on the door ceasing conversation. "Come in", Kimiko said. The door opened and in pranced Keiko, Kimikos best friend who Raimundo met repeatedly since starting to date Kimiko. "Omg hi Kimiko, Im so glad you're here, I missed you!", Keiko squealed. "I did too", Kimiko said giving her friend a hug. Keiko seemed to just noticed Raimundo who said hi. She gave him a hug too, because she had become another one of Raimundos friends. They caught up for a while well Raimundo took a shower. Once she was sure he was in the shower she talked to Keiko in a low voice. "Keiko do you think my dad hates Raimundo?" "What!, no why?" "Raimundo thinks that he does." "No, but if he did I know why?" "Why?!" "I think your dad might be able to tell you that." "No ,tell me." "No I can't just ask." "Ok, Kimiko sighed in defeat.

**The Next Day**

Kimiko woke up in Raimundos arms sighing happily. (I would too) She slowly got out of the bed and pulled opened the curtains, which let in the sun, waking Raimundo up. "Come on Rai, get up were going shopping." "I'm up, I'm up, he moaned. He slowly got out of the bed. "Did you say shopping?" "Yes!" "Okay. I guess I could go, try not to max out your credit card Kimiko." Raimundo laughed well Kimiko replied. "I won't Ill just switch credit cards between every store", Kimiko laughed again.

Raimundo spent most of the afternoon holding Kimikos bags, well she bought bags of clothes with Keiko and Kimikos dad. He was getting a tad bit bored and frustrated just sitting their holding her bags. The things I do for love, he thought. Soon Keiko announced she was tired and left in a really nice car. Then they all sit down at a nice restaurant. Kimiko was smiling happily. Raimundo announced he wasn't hungry and that he was going to look around. Kimiko agreed and he walked off. He walked down tons of street and sidewalks looking at the wares trying to fins something nice for Kimiko. He was about to turn back when he saw it in a glass window. It was a red dress with a dragon embroidered on the side with flames on either side of it sparkling with glitter. It had spaghetti straps and a flowing skirt. He knew Kimiko would love it. He went inside and looked at the price tag. 200 Dollars. He never even spent that much in a month but Kimiko was worth it. He went to the cash register to pay.

"Dad you dont hate Raimundo do you?" "No of course not." "Ok good." "Why." "Because he thought that last nightthat you hated him." "There's nothing wrong with him but hes well, how to put this delicately, hes kinda poor darling." What!, that's why you dont like?" "Honey, hes poor, he live in Brazil. He might be better just as a friend." "What the hell, Dad, I can't believe you, my god, Raimundos the best thing that's ever happened to me, hes treated me with nothing but respect." "I dont doubt that Kimiko, but I think maybe someone like Evin would be better for you," he said referring to Kimikos rich ex-boyfriend who still worked for Kimikos dad. "What!, why because Evin's rich?!" "Yes honey don't get angry but someone like him could support you better then Raimundo." "I can't believe were having this conversation", she yelled but shut up as soon as she saw Raimundo approaching. "Hi Rai", she said in a forced cheerful tone. "What's in the bag," she questioned. Raimundo looked suspicious but quickly squashed it. "Nothing just some stuff." "Okay", she said getting up, "come on were leaving." She walked out of the restaurant with Raimundo following with a confused look on his face.

They neared Kimikos home when Kimikos dad said he had to tell them something. "There's going to be some important people joining us for dinner tonight, possible buisness clients you understand, so could you both dress up?" "Of course Dad," Kimiko replied as they got out of the car and went into the house. She tramped up the stairs still royally pissed at her father. She sat on the bed steaming. "This is great now I dont even know what to wear." "I wouldn't worry about that Kimi," Raimundo said giving her a face that said he was hiding something. . "What are you up to?" "Hold on." He got up and grabbed the bag he was carrying earlier. "Open it." She did and what she saw shocked her. It was the most beautiful red dress she had ever seen, it was so pretty and it suited her perfectly. "Oh My God!" "I love it, this is the best gift anyone's ever gotten me." "So you'll wear it tonight?" "You bet I will." "Good, I cant wait to see you in it." He laughed and she lightly punched him in the arm. Dad was so wrong, Raimundo could so support, and keep her happy, he was the only thing she needed anyways.

**Raimundos POV**

He was happy Kimiko liked the dress, her face when she opened it, he'd give anything to see it never go away. They walked into the dining room, all the while he felt like the luckiest guy in the world. Until that is Kimiko immediately frown when she saw a dinner guest. "Evin?, what are you doing here." "Hi to you too Kimiko, I am your dads assistant so it was crucial I be here." "Who is that," Raimundo whispered into Kimikos ear. "My ex," she said with disgust. "Evin, I'd like you to meet my _boyfriend_ Raimundo." "Hi, Im Evin, it's a pleasure to meet you." "Same here," Raimundo replied giving him an easygoing smile. Kimiko frowned. This was so not cool.

Raimundo was sitting in the living room a little mad. He couldn't believe Kimikos ex was here. To make matters worse, Mr. Perfect was sitting across form him, well Kimiko and her father talked in the dining room with her dads clients. "So, your Kimikos boyfriend, lucky you," Evin started. "I felt lucky when we were just best friends," Raimundo retorted. "Really, interesting, where'd you meet her." "The Xiaolin Temple." "Oh right, that fake little Sheng gong things quest that she always raves about." "Well, its true, She's the Dragon of Fire, like im the Dragon of Wind." "Sure you are, the only think fiery about Kimiko is her temper." "Whatever, her tempers just one of the little things about her." "So you agree she has a temper?" "Yes, but its one of the things I love about her," Raimundo said with a smug smile. "Yes, but what company do you work for?" "None, I live in Brazil, well only a little bit now, but the same thing I guess. Right now Im content to make sure Kimikos happy." "Oh are you just planning to free-load on her fathers money?" Raimundos temper rose. "No, I plan on supporting Kimiko." "How." "I dunno, Im a guy of many talents, Im sure I'll find something." "Your right, even though I doubt you'll even get married one day." "Why?" "Kimiko's an extravagant person, she needs money to survive. I doubt she even loves you." "I know she loves me, just as much as I love her." "When did she say that." "Every morning when we wake up, when we go to sleep, and tons of times during the day." "Sure she does, but I think you just love her money." Raimundo shot up. He was going to kill him!!

**Not literally though, hes just saying that. How was that. Sorry it took me forever to update, dont hate me haha. But yeah isn't Evin an asshole. I know he is but I would really like to thank my reviewers but not right now, cause I cant remember everyones. Anyways I promise the next update will be quicker.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Where the hell do you get off like that, saying that I just love her money. Who are you to judge me!", Raimundo shouted. At that moment Kimiko burst in to the room. "What is going on in here?!", she yelled. Raimundo pointed accusing finger at Evin. "Him, no that _thing_ is saying that I love only your money and not you. That Im a free loader." Kimiko came over to him and put her hands around Raimundos arm. She smiled for a second at Raimundo, then her face contorted with anger. "Where the heck do you get off saying that to Raimundo", she said mimicking Raimundos statement. "Hes not a free loader and I happen to know he loves me very much, just like I do him." She gave Evin a disappointing look and grabbed Raimundos hand and walked out. As they were walking out Evin had the nerve to say something. "Does she always fight your battles?" Raimundo gave him a glare and said: "Side by side."

"Oh my gosh, Im so sorry. I can't believe that little brat." "No, I should be saying sorry, I let him get me angry." "But you had a right to be angry." He sighed. Yeah I guess, but I should've had control of my temper." Kimiko kissed him lightly on the cheek. "When have you ever had control of your temper." He looked at her shook his head and laughed.

Raimundo was taking a shower so Kimiko decided to confront her dad. He was in his study flipping through papers, just like he was when she was growing up. She went in and sat down. "Ah Kimiko, how are you. I must say you looked beautiful in that dress. Where did you get it?" She was hoping he would ask that. "_Raimundo_ bought it for me", she said hotly. "I told you that he had and was all I need to keep me happy." "Oh please Kimiko, you know that it must've cost him a fortune. More like money he doesn't have." "Whatever Dad, why do you bother. And what was up with Evin being there?" "He needed to be there, and I thought maybe you would realize you still have feelings for him." "WHAT!", she replied outraged. "I dont have feelings for him, just for Raimundo, you know that. And guess what Evin said?" Her father gave her a face of that you would give a child. "What," he asked. "He called Raimundo a freeloader and that he loved me only for my money." "Ah so Evin sees eye to eye with me." "Oh my Gosh, Dad your so infuriating, Mom would've been happy for me for having Raimundo." "I don't doubt it, but thats her not me." "Regardless of what you sayDad, I love Raimundo, and no matter what your nor anyone else says, hes all I could ever want. Where hes 'poor' he makes up for by treating me like a princess." With that she left the room as her dad slowly shook his head.

The Next Day

Kimiko and Raimundo went out to a park and had a picnic, as Kimiko continued to apologize for Evin, as Raimundo continued to say it wasn't her fault. They had just finished they're picnic when something jumped down above them from the trees. Raimundo and Kimiko instantly jumped up and went in to fighting stance when they saw Katnappe. "Purr-fect, I can take both of you back to Chase."Oh god, not the cat talk, Kimiko said as she shook her head." "What the heck, why are all of are enemies attacking us on our vacation together." "Oh together, about time you losers got together," Katnappe said laughing. "Shut-up, why are you here?," Kimiko said annoyed. "For that," she said pointing at Raimundos medallion as she lunged at it. Raimundo acted quickly. "Wudai Star, Wind," he shouted as he got pushed into the sky by his element, then landing back down beside Kimiko. "You'll have to do better than that," Kimiko taunted. "Maybe not", Katnappe said as she shot a net over Kimiko. Kimiko fell with a groan of pain. "Now what are you going to do. You can't protect Kimiko and fight me."

"I don't need your crap, I can do both." He quickly summoned his element and shot wind simultaneously at her until she fell on the ground. We'll she was stunned Raimundo took the opportunity to free Kimiko. By time Katnappe could get up it was too late. They took the net and tangled it around her. Raimundo kneeled down beside her. She hissed at him. "Stop acting like a cat and listen. Why are you here?" "Ok ok you got me. Chase sent me." "Why?" "Need to know basis, sorry." "Well I need to know. Tell me." "No I mean need to know as in, I don't know or need to know, whatever." "So you did this for him why?" "Hes only one of the greatest warriors on the Heylin side, besides, he offered me apprenticeship, how could I turn that down?" "Yeah how could you", Raimundo said sarcastically. "So lets get this straight. You are after my medallion, but you don't know why?" "Right." "Okay then", he untangled the ropes as he shook his head in disgust. He pointed away form them and said "Go." "Meow, Gladly", she hissed as she ran away. Kimiko looked at him. "What the hells going on?" All Raimundo could do was shake his head.

Kimiko was sleeping softly Raimundo observed as she slept. He couldn't go to sleep, not with knowing that Kimiko had been in danger again because of him. He got out of the bed softly and fingered his medallion. What was up with it. Maybe it had some special power or something. Whatever it did, Chase wanted it. He sighed and walked out the door so he could go down stairs and get some fresh air.

Someone slowly crept into the room were Kimiko slept. A wave of relief swept over her when she realized Kimiko was alone. Good thing Raimundo wasn't there, he'd put his life first to protect her. She took the cloth soaked in chloroform(AN:it makes you faint) out of her bag and pressed it against Kimikos mouth. Kimiko visibly slumped down. She grabbed the changing chopsticks, quickly used them on Kimiko and then picked the smaller version up. Then she put the ransom note on the dresser and slowly crept back out the window and into the darkness of the night.

Raimundo entered the room and smelled faintly a sweet smell, but, it didn't smell like one of Kimikos perfume. He was about to get into bed when he noticed something. Where was Kimiko? He crept up to the bathroom door and knocked. No answer. Where could she be. He walked over to the open window where the curtain was blowing. It wasn't open before he walked out. He started to walk back to the other side of the room when a piece of paper on the floor caught his eye. He bent down and grabbed the paper.

_Raimundo:_

_If you haven't figured it out yet I have, well _

_Chase and I, have Kimiko. If you don't come_

_to Chase's lair or whatever its called with_

_the medallion then Kimiko won't have a very _

_pleasant time here. So for Kimikos sake you better _

_give us the medallion._

_-KN_

Raimundo put his face in his hands. Chase had Kimiko. Chase HAD Kimiko! He had to get her back. He stuffed his stuff in his bag as well as Kimikos stuff. He grabbed his wallet and cell and ran out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok how was that. 3 pages pretty good** **if I say so myself. Well its only 5:40 so Im going to start the fourth chapter. But I have to stop at 6:30 New eps of XS are on. Well not new new (sadly) but like episodes I haven't seen. I haven't seen the one when he becomes Shoku Warrior and stuff so I have to watch them and such . Love to all-**

**Raikimlover**


	4. Chapter 4

Raimundo walked out of the airport where Omi, Clay, and Dojo were waiting, Sheng gong wu in hand. He ran to them with the luggage and urge Dojo to go. They flew off to Chase's lair.

Kimiko struggled against the chains that held her. Chase was laughing evilly. "Don't bother, those chains won't break with just struggling. It really is a good thing that other Dragon cares so deeply for you. But don't worry. You'll be able to watch him suffer." "You won't put a finger on him or I'll." "You'll what, fight me?, not when your still in those chains you won't." "I don't get it, why do you want his medallion?" "Oh right, he doesn't know does he, that really is too bad. Since you don't know I'll tell you, because he won't be able to," he said laughing. "This medallion can bring someone back to life. So obviously the Xiaolin Side can't have it, so we can." "Of course, he doesn't have to like say its name or something but it would've activated itself if someone he cared about was in need. Of course he won't have that chance and neither will you." "He'll rescue me, you'll see!" "Oh I don't doubt it, I count on it." As if on cue someone burst through the stone doors of the lair. It was Raimundo with the Crest of the Condor on his arm and the Blade of the Nebula in hand. Kimiko blew out a sigh of relief now that he was here. Her knight in shining armor or at least Sheng gong wu. "Let Kimiko go!", Raimundo shouted as Dojo, Omi and Clay appeared beside him. "Give me the medallion", Chase said calmly. "This is my medallion and Kimiko is my girlfriend. If you touch her.." "You'll what, fight me. Theres no chance you could beat me." "Wanna bet?" "Bring it on."

Raimundo slowly advanced towards Chase his Blade in hand. "You'll never win you little wrench."

Raimundo decided not to respond. Chase transformed into his lizard state. His voice was also morphed. "You don't stand a chance," he hissed in a deeper voice. He lunged at Raimundo, who quickly dodged it and responded with a burst of Wind. Chase also easily dodged it. They punched and kicked. It appeared both of them were tiring. "Guys, free Kimiko and get out of here!" "NO!", Omi and Clay answered. "Do it, I'd rather have her live than me." "No Raimundo you can't we can all make it", Kimiko shouted with desperation in her voice. As Omi and Clay advanced towards Kimiko to unchain her Chase called on his tigers and other big cats. The animals quickly advanced towards Omi and Clay. "That should keeo them busy for a while." Chase laughed evilly. "It's a pity you love her, she'll be your downfall. You won't be able to save her." "Yes..I..WILL! WUDAI STAR WIND!", he shouted as giant gust of winds hailed on Chase. As the wind rained down on him, he managed to attack one last time. But not on Raimundo, on Kimiko. Green Fire shot towards Kimiko, and since she was chained she couldn't move. Even form far away Raimundo saw the fear in her eyes. She screamed and was instantly quieted when it hit her just above the stomach. She immediately slumped down. Anger and Rage made Raimundo turned back to Chase. Tears stung his eyes. "You son of bitch," he shouted. Raimundos eyes closed and all of a sudden, he opened them. It looked liked the whole sky was on his side, as clouds descended down on Chase. Vicious winds toward through the area. And rain continued to fall on them. Chase was pushed back against the pit that was encircled around them (AN:like when he fought Master Monk Guan). Chase fell into the pit screaming although Raimundo had the feeling he wasn't really gone. Not for good at least. He shook that thought away. Kimiko was the only thought in his mind. He ran towards her slumped body hanging from the chains. He just prayed he wasn't too late. He used the Blade of the Nebula to cut them. He caught her body as it fell. He gently laid her down on the floor. At that moment Omi and Clay and Dojo rushed over. The cats appearing to be gone when Chase fell. Tears slipped down Raiments cheeks in silent mourning. He knew she was dead. He was about to turn away when his medallion lifted off his neck and wrapped around Kimikos neck. It began to glow gold, and a blinding light followed. Raimundo then heard the best sound in the world. Kimiko moaning. She sat up. "What happened?", she asked. She noticed the tears that now slipped down his face in happiness. She wiped her fingers across his face. "Why are you crying?" "Kim..you were dead, Chase hit you, and I couldn't save you." Memories flooded back to her. "The medallion," she said. "What." "Where is it", she asked when she realized it wasn't on his neck. "Did Chase get it?" "No its on your neck, I think thats what brought you back to life." "Your right," she said as she quickly told him exactly what his medallion could do. Omi then suggested they leave, rather than stick around. They all agreed and walked out. Once they were outside, Kimiko began to remove Raimundos medallion, but he stopped her. "Keep it." "What?, no I can't, its yours." "No, my great-grandmother gave it to my great-granddad. She was his best friend and wife. Now I'm giving it to you, because I love you and I know that your meant to have it. Tears welled up in her eyes. She was pulled into his embraced where she knew she belonged.

**Too bad thats over huh? Now Im going to make a story based on the underground railroad, for those of you who missed it, Kimiko's a slave helper or a route on the underground railroad and Raimundos a bounty hunter. But since its Tuesday and Im leaving tommorow for NYC with my family for the Macy's Day Parade, I won't be able to write well update until like Saturday. Just so you know. Happy Thanksgiving to all my readers. **

**Love to all of you-**

**Raikimlover**


End file.
